Sands Of Time
by Gaara's Lover267
Summary: I am not good with summaries but this story is about Sakura and Gaara and their life together. Has a few lemons, rape, and language so please be warned. lol This is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Sands Of Time**

**Chapter1: Broken Heart Shattered Soul**

**13 years earlier**

The day was bright and sunny and warm as a young pink haired girl skipped merrily to school. She was only about 8 years of age. Along the way she met up with her best friend who had blood red hair, jade eyes, and dark circles around them. "Gaara!" The girl screamed happily. Gaara kind of smirked seeing her. She happily ran to him and took his hand in hers, he slightly blushed as they both walked to school.

Just as they rounded the corner for school a tall man stepped out from an alley way. "Well hello there little girl, what's your name?" He smiled evilly. Gaara growled protectively over the pink haired girl. "I..I don't talk to strangers." She said shakily. The man only smirked as he grabbed the young girls hand while pushing Gaara away from her. The pink haired girl screamed, "No…Stop! Gaara help!" She cried. Gaara then saw red and he let his sand do the work. 'Shukaku kill him.' Gaara said to his demon. 'Gladly, no one touches our girl.' Shukaku growled. The demon then grabbed the man's leg as he ran with the young child. "What the?" He said looking at his leg. "Leave my girl alone or I will kill you." Gaara growled. "Back off kid she's mine." The man hissed. Gaara then narrowed his eyes and Shukaku encased the man but not before lightly taking the pink haired girl out of his hands and setting her to the side. She blushed as the sand demon brushed her cheek before going back to the man and killed him. Needless to say there was no mess because the sand disintegrated him.

Gaara then turned his attention to the trembling girl. "Sakura…Are you alright?" He asked. She gave no answer, she just ran and hugged him. This surprised him but her held her as she cried. "Sakura please don't cry, I am here to protect you." He said making her look at him. "You promise?" She sniffed. "You're my girl and someday Sakura I will make you my wife." He smiled. Sakura blushed and kissed Gaara on the cheek. "Then I will wait until that day, but Sabaku no Gaara you better keep that promise." She smiled. "I promise my little cherry blossom." He said. Gaara then grabbed her hand and they continued walking to school.

During school Gaara watched Sakura play with all her friends. He just sat up against a wall talking to Shukaku. 'I'm happy for you kid. One day you will make her our mate.' Shukaku laughed. 'Our mate? You mean my mate.' Gaara said. 'Listen kid I am you, we are one, so in turn she is our mate. Plus you'll need me.' He said before returning to the far reaches of his mind.

After recess they all went back into the classroom to do more book work. About an hour later a couple of patrol ninja came into the classroom. They leaned down and whispered something to the teacher whose eyes went wide. He then nodded his head, "Sabaku no Gaara, Please come up here." The teacher called to him. So he got up and walked to the front without a word. Sakura watched him intently. "Gaara these patrol ninja would like to speak to you outside." The teacher said. Gaara walked out of the classroom with the teacher and patrol ninja. Sakura along with the class got up to see what was up. Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying but all of a sudden Gaara's eyes went wide with anger and his sand began to swirl. She then saw the men trying to grab him. Sakura screamed as she opened the door and ran to him. Sakura ran to Gaara and wrapped her arms around him. "Please just leave him alone!" Sakura cried. "Sakura get away from him, he might hurt you!" The teacher said. "No! He would never hurt me, he loves me." She yelled. By now Gaara was only seeing red and hadn't realized Sakura was hugging him. He thought it was one of those patrol ninja, so he made his sand throw whoever it was off of him. "Ahhh…Uh…" Sakura cried, as she was thrown into lockers. Everyone gasped and looked at Gaara. Most of the kids ran in fear of him.

Gaara finally calmed down enough to see who he had thrown. When he looked he saw it was Sakura who he had hurt. 'No…I…I hurt her after I promised I would protect her.' He thought. Gaara felt so bad that he left with the patrol ninja without a word. After that day Sakura fell into a deep depression. And every day she looked into the sky hoping one day Gaara would return to her and fulfill his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: Finding my Desires**

(9 Years later)

Its been nine years since Sakura last saw Gaara and she still prayed every night that he would rescue her from her hell. Sakura was now a high ranked ninja but she didn't like fighting so she opted to become the Hokage's apprentice. Sakura did very well with healing people with her chakra.

But that was about the best thing in her life because Sakura was dating the bad ass gang member Sasuke. She didn't want to date him because she already promised herself to Gaara.

She sighed as she walked out of the hospital. 'Oh Gaara I wish you were here.' She thought. The sun was setting and Sakura made her way to her apartment. When she opened the door the smell of alcohol crashed into her face. "Ahg… not again. Sauske have you been drinking again?!" She yelled. She walked into the kitchen to see Sauske and two of his buddies. "Hey Sakura baby, hope you don't mind but I invited some friends over." He said rather drunk. She only glared at him. "Come on baby drink with us." He said shoving a shot glass in her face. "NO!" She yelled smacking it from his hands. At that moment Sauske jumped up and grabbed Sakura by the neck. "You dare defy me in front of my friends?! Bitch you will learn your place!" He hissed.

He then grabbed her by the hair and motioned for his buddies to follow. "Owe you're hurting me!" Sakura yelled. Sauske then pushed her onto the bed. "You will respect me, Takashi, Miko hold her down." He smiled evilly. "W…What? N…No! Stay away!" She yelled. "Then once I am done Takashi and Miko will have a turn." He smiled ripping her pants and underwear off. He then grabbed the rest of her clothes and cut them with a kuni knife exposing her bra. He also cut that and smiled, Sakura then kicked Sauske with her foot knocking him back. She then threw his friends and they ran into Sauske. Sakura then got up and started to run but Sauske punched Sakura in the chest causing her to break most of her ribs. Sakura fell back in pain as the two men grabbed her arms and holding her while Sauske unzipped his pants. Once he did he quickly slammed into Sakura with such force she cried out in sheer pain. He had viciously taken her innocence. Sakura cried in pain as Sauske pumped in and out. She could feel a knot well up in the pit of her stomach as he continued his vicious attack. As Sauske pounded himself into Sakura he could feel himself getting closer to his peak. About 10 minutes later Sauske groaned as he released his seed into her. Not only did she have cum leaking out of her, but also blood from where Sauske tore her apart. Then for the next hour Sakura had to endure two more men forcing themselves on her.

Finally they were done and all three stumbled out of the apartment to go to another bar. Sakura sat there crying and shaking in pain. 'Gaara…I need you.' She cried.

**With Gaara**

Gaara suddenly stopped in his tacks hearing the mental cries from Sakura. 'Sakura…I miss you.' He thought. 'Hey kid don't you think 9 years is enough hiding from your true love?' Shukaku asked. 'I am not hiding, but I can't face her after throwing her into a locker.' Gaara bit. 'She would have forgiven you, I think you need to go find her.' Shukaku said. 'No, if fate is true and we are to be together then she will find me.' Gaara said. Shukaku said nothing as Gaara got back to doing his paper work.

Little did he know that Sakura would be coming to him.

**Back with Sakura**

Sakura got up and cleaned herself up. She then packed a small bag with some clothing, money and personal belongings. One of those belongings was a picture taken by her mom of her and Gaara when they were kids. Sakura had always treasured that more than anything else in the world.

Once she was done packing she then left for the forest. She then thought to herself, 'Gaara…I'm coming.' She thought. So Sakura ran from the village and just went into the direction her heart told her to go. As the night wore on Sakura refused to stop until she found Gaara.

Finally three days later Sakura walked into a sandy village in the middle of the desert. As she walked someone came up to her, "Ma'am are you alright?" He asked. Sakura said nothing but kept walking. The man only stared, but soon decided to get the Kazekage because she was acting weird.

"Kazekage, sir, we have a strange visitor. She's not responding to anyone." The man said. Gaara sighed but followed the man outside. By now Sakura had been spotted by the local gang who surrounded her. two men came up from behind and grabbed her. "AH! Let me go!" She yelled. The leader laughed and immediately grabbed her breasts roughly. As he pushed he pushed onto her broken ribs. "AHH!!!" She cried out. This was about the same time Gaara showed up. Sakura coughed up blood and her vision blurred. When Gaara laid his eyes on her they immediately went wide. 'Sakura….' He thought. He was soon brought out of his trans when she screamed again in pain. Gaara's eyes went red as he crushed the men that held her and the one who touched her. She then fell to the ground and let the blackness overcome her body.

Gaara walked over and picked her up. "Sir you know this woman?" A man asked. "yes." He said stoically before turning to leave. 'We've finally found her.' Shukaku said. 'Yes and she's as beautiful as ever.' Gaara said. 'But she's hurt too, I will kill whoever did this to her.' Shukaku hissed. 'As will I.' Gaara said.

Once they reached his mansion Gaara called for his older sister. Temari. "Yes Gaara?" She asked, "Please get a doctor over here." He said. "What for, are you hurt?" She asked. "No, it's for her." He said. Temari looked down and gasped. "Gaara is that…" She trailed off. "Yes." He said before walking off to his room.

About 15 minutes later a medic walked in, thankfully it was a woman. "Good evening Kazekage sir, what can I do to help?" She asked. "Check her over and tell me your results." He said getting up and leaving the room so they would have some privacy. The doctor then turned her attention on Sakura and noticed something strange about her breathing. She quickly took off her dress top and saw her chest black and blue. "My word, who could have done this?" She asked. The doctor knew her ribs were broken, but as far as she could tell nothing else was wrong or so she thought. The doctor quickly wrapped her chest up and walked down stairs to a pacing Gaara. "Well?" He snapped. "All her ribs are broken, so give her this every couple of hours to ease the pain. No other injuries were found." She said before leaving.

Gaara was angry but calmed down because he had to find out who hurt his woman. Gaara then walked back to his room and sat in a chair next to the bed. He brushed a few stray pieces of hair from her face. "My cheery blossom, who did this to you?" He whispered. As he fell asleep his sand started to surround them as if protecting them.

The next morning Gaara woke first, he looked over at the pink haired beauty that lay asleep. He had a small smile on his face, but that soon faded when he saw her waking up. He quickly jumped to her side. "Where am I?" She asked. "Safe, with me." Gaara said. Sakura looked up and her eyes went wide as flashes of her and Gaara raced through her mind. "G….Gaara…" She breathed as hot tears formed. He saw this and quickly hugged her taking in the scent of jasmine and vanilla. "Gaara I have missed you so much." She cried into his chest. "I have as well." He said. After a few moments he let her go and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "What happened…What happened 9 years ago that you left me all alone?" She asked. "I…I had hurt you, after I promised to protect you." He said. "You mean throwing me into a locker?" She asked and he nodded. "Gaara I knew you were blinded by anger but I didn't want anyone hurting you. I am not mad." She smiled. Gaara then leaned down to kiss those oh so inviting lips. This shocked Sakura but gave in. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, so she slowly parted her lips and let him explore every inch of her mouth. Finally they broke apart for air.

"I have wanted to do that for years." He smiled. She smiled too. "Now my Sabaku no Gaara you have a promise to fulfill with me." She said. He chuckled knowing that one was coming. "Alright hold on." He said walking over to his dresser, he then pulled out a little black box. Sakura gasped.

Also watching from the door was Kankuro and Temari. "What's he doing?" Temari asked. "I don't know." Her brother said. Gaara then walked over to Sakura and got down on one knee and opened the small black box, "Sakura Haruno would you do me the honors of becoming my wife and mate?" He asked. Sakura had tears of joy, "YES Gaara I will." She cried. "Oh my god." Temari smiled, hands over her mouth. "What?" Kankuro asked. "Our baby brother just proposed to our pink haired guest." She squealed with delight. "But he just met her." He said. " No you idiot, remember all those pictures he had and the girl he talked about when he went to that ninja school in the leaf village?" She asked. "Oh…the one he hasn't seen in like 9 years?" He asked. "Yeah, that's her. I am so excited. Finally someone Gaara can settle down with." She smiled.

**Back in Gaara's Room**

"Gaara I am so happy I finally found you." Sakura smiled looking at the now grown up body. His muscles were well defined on his arms, the rest of her life with. Then the discussion became serious. "Sakura, who did this to you and what else did he do?" Gaara asked. At that moment she began to cry and shake. Gaara then knew at that moment that someone had hurt her and wanted blood for whoever did it. "Sakura baby tell me." He said gently.

Sakura then looked at her soon to be husband. "It was Sauske. Not too long after I started my junior year in high school, Sauske made me go out with him. He said if I didn't he'd kill me. Gaara I was going to wait for you until I found you. I prayed everyday that you'd return to save me from my hell, but nothing. Then last night it got worse, I came home to smell alcohol. Sauske had his friends over drinking. He tried to make me drink but I smacked it out of his hand. Then he ordered his friends to hold me down while he…raped me." She cried. Gaara flinched and his blood was boiling. 'I'm going to kill him for touching our girl.' Shukaku growled. "Sakura I will kill him." He said standing. "No. Wait there's more." She said looking down. He looked at her, "What more could there be?" He asked. "After Sauske was done his friends took their turns." She cried. This really mad his mad, "Sakura I will kill them for ever touching my woman. NO other man is allowed to touch you." He growled. "I am sorry Gaara." She cried. "Why?" He asked looking at his fallen angel. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to make Sauske leave me alone." She cried. "It's alright koi, I should be the one that's sorry. I am sorry I didn't come back for you. I figured you'd moved on and wouldn't want me." He said. "Never, I love you Gaara and nothing will ever change that." She smiled. "Alright love get some rest. I will be back later to check on you. In the mean time if you need something just call either Temari or Kankuro." He said. She smiled, "The ring is beautiful Gaara." She said. "I'm glad you like it. I had it made just for you." He smiled before leaving.

Sakura's ring was in the shape of a desert rose and made of pink sapphire. Sakura admired it before going to sleep, since she was so exhausted.

**Wow that was a long chapter. Lol sorry it's been a while since I wrote. I am in the process of moving, plus trying to make arrangement for moving to FL sometime in either January of Feburary. But the next chapter has some funny stuff. Read and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:3 Sauske's Death??**

After Gaara walked out of his room he saw Temari and Kankuro with smiles. "What?" Gaara asked. "I am so happy my little brother has found a mate." Temari exclaimed. "Yeah way to go bro." Kankuro smiled. "Don't open your big mouths to anyone. I want to plan a festival in honor of our engagement. I want to surprise Sakura." He said before leaving. "Where are you going?" Temari asked. "Out, if I am not back tomorrow Sakura has the authority of the Kazekage. I took the liberty of having female robes made. Also you will aid her Temari and that's an order." Gaara said before leaping off into the desert. Temari looked at him in surprise. After that she returned back inside to give Sakura her medicine. She quietly walked up to Gaara's room, she then quietly walked into see Sakura staring out the window. "Um…Sakura?" Temari asked. Sakura swung her gaze around to look at Temari. "You must be Temari, it's so nice to finally meet you." Sakura said. "Oh me too, I am so happy you found him again. He's been so lonely without you. He's been panting your name for many months now." Temari said. "Panting? Like as in sexual?" Sakura asked. "Yep, man he takes so many cold showers because of you." Temari laughed.

"Temari, would you do me the honors of helping me plan the wedding?" She asked. "Oh man would I ever! Trust me you don't want the wedding planners here." She laughed. Sakura laughed but winced in pain. Temari saw this and got out her medicine. "Here take this, it will help you sleep." Temari said handing her a pill. Sakura rook it and soon fell asleep. Temari smiled and walked out of the room.

**Back with Gaara**

Gaara made it to the leaf village and to the Hokage's place. He knocked on the door and the Hokage answered the door. "Oh Kazekage what a pleasant surprise, please come in." Tsunade said. "Can I get you some tea?" She asked. "No I am here for revenge." He growled. "Revenge for what?" Tsunade asked. "Sauske broke my girls ribs and he and his friends raped her." He growled. "And who is your girlfriend?" She asked. "Fiancée, but its Sakura Haruno." He said. "What our Sakura has been raped and beaten? By Sauske?" She asked surprised. "Yes, now I want them dead." Gaara growled. "Well we can't kill them, but I can relinquish them to you to do what you wish with them." She said. "Good because it is forbidden to touch my mate unless they want a death wish." Gaara hissed. "Kazekage if I may, how long have you know Sakura?" She asked. "Since we were 8. Some events happened and broke us apart. Now get me those boys." Gaara growled. "Right, Kakashi bring them to my office." Tsunade said. "Right." He said going out and nabbing the three drunk men.

About 20 minutes later Kakashi brought all three men into Tsunade's office. "I found them drinking." Kakashi said. "Good, I'm leaving and I will be taking them with me." Gaara said. 'Shukaku grab them.' He said to the demon. 'With pleasure.' He said. Gaara's sand then spilled out and grabbed all three men. "Hey put me down, do you even know who you're messing with?!" Sauske bit. "Silence you fool." Gaara bit before leaving.

Along the way all three men kept screaming at Gaara so he stopped. "Hey freak show let us go or I'll kill you." Sauske threatened. Gaara's eyes twitched with anger as he turned and walked up to Sauske. He then grabbed his throat, "I am going to kill you here and now." Gaara bit. "What did I ever do to you?!" he yelled. "You broke my woman's ribs and you and your friends raped her last night." He growled. "You mean Sakura, that whore was disobedient." He snickered. "Don't insult her, she's my fiancée." Gaara bit. "Fiancée? She's my girlfriend." He laughed. "No she's no longer with you, because you die here and now. He growled. "You won't kill me because I know Sakura would be mad." He smiled. "Sand coffin." He said emotionless crushing Sauske's body into nothing. He also did the same thing with the two men.

"Now we can get back home to Sakura." Gaara said. 'Yeah, I hope she is feeling better.' Shukaku said, Gaara nodded.

**With Sakura**

Morning came and she awoke to hear a knock on her door. "Come in?" She said. Tamari then walked in with her Kazekage outfit. "I know your ribs are still hurt but we need your help in the Kazekage tower." She said. "Wait, but I am not in charge." Sakura said. "Yes you are, you are the mate of the Kazekage so in turn you share his rights when he's away." Temari said helping her dress. "When is he coming back?" She asked. "Sometime today." She smiled. "How will I know what to do?" She asked. "I will help you." Temari smiled.

So Temari slowly helped Sakura to her feet and walked her to the tower. Once inside Gaara's office Sakura saw all his paper work. "Is it like this all the time?" She asked. "Yes, he's kind of behind." She smiled. Temari told her and she got started. "Temari could you get me a something to eat?" She asked. "Sure." She smiled.

While Temari got her food she finished filing approved or disapproved letters. When Temari got back she saw Gaara's office clean. "Wow Sakura it's never looked this good before." She said smiling and handed her a sandwich. "Let's just hope he approves of my approvals and disapprovals." She smiled. Temari laughed. So after Sakura was done her and Temari sat in the office talking.

Gaara finally returned and went to the tower. Once he was to his office he saw Sakura in her new robes, and it took everything he had not to jump on her. Instead he opted for a kiss. "Morning baby." Sakura said. "Morning, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Sore, So where did you go last night?" She asked. "To kill Sauske and his friends." He growled. "Oh…Thank you. Now he can't hurt anyone else." She said.

"I'm leaving now, see you at home." Temari smiled and left. "So notice anything different?" She asked. "Other then the fact that you are back in my arms?" He asked. Sakura smiled. He looked around and noticed there were no papers or scrolls on his desk. "Sakura you did all of this?" He asked surprised. "Yes, I used to help lady Tsunade with filing." She smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. He then leaned down and kissed Sakura. She then opened her mouth a little letting him explore her mouth. He growled low in his throat and Sakura broke apart for air. "I need my medicine." She said moving uncomfortably. He smiled and picked her up bridal style and took her home. But when he was leaving his secretary spoke up, "Sir your meeting is in 5 minutes!" She said. "My mate needs her medicine, just tell them to get comfortable, I'll be right back." He growled. She nodded.

So one she got back home Sakura got her meds from Gaara and went to sleep while he went back to work.

**Hope that was a good chapter for ya, don't worry things get funnier as you go along. But there are some sad parts too. But you have to read and find out what they are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4: Sakura's Peril**

It's been about a month since Sauske and his friends raped Sakura. Her ribs were healing faster and she was up and about. "Temari I am going to the market, do you need anything?" Sakura asked. "Um…Yeah pick up some fresh herbs." She smiled. "Alright." She smiled walking out the door. "Wait Sakura!" Kankuro called out. Sakura stuck her head back in. "Yeah?" She asked. "Could you pick up some ice cream too please?" He asked. "Sure." She smiled and left.

As she walked through the market the villagers bowed in respect knowing she was the Kazekage's future wife. Sakura smiled and picked up a few vegetables and Temari's herbs. Sakura paid the vender and kept shopping. "I need to pick up a roast for dinner." She whispered walking to the butchers shop. "Good morning mil'lady, what can I get for you today?" A man asked. "Good morning Izaki, um I would like a roast today." Sakura smiled. "Coming right up ma'am." He smiled going to get the roast. A few minutes later he returned with a nice sized roast. "Thank you, see you tomorrow." She smiled. "Alright." Izaki said. As Sakura walked back home she began to feel really sick. 'Uh…What's wrong with my body?' She thought. She tried to brush it off and kept walking but soon stopped as she felt something warm and wet spill from her. And moments later a surge of pain washed over her body as she cried out. "AHHH!!!" She yelled. The villagers quickly rushed over. "Mil'lady are you ok?!" A man asked frantically. "I….AHHH…Don't know!!" She yelled. The man looked down and saw the blood and a lot of it. "Someone call a medic!" The man yelled. Sakura was losing too much blood and slipping into a serene slumber. "Mil'lady don't go to sleep!!" The man yelled shaking her but it was too late.

About 5 minutes later the medics arrived and took her to the hospital. There doctors were racing around to find out what was wrong with the Kazekage's fiancée. "Sir she is bleeding out. We need to get her on blood transfusions." A nurse said quickly. The doctor nodded and soon got her started on some. "Someone please go tell the Kazekage what's going on." A doctor said.

So two ninja went to the mansion and knocked. A few seconds later Kankuro answered the door. "Good day Kankuro, but is your brother home?" The medic asked. "No, he's away on business, he won't be back until sundown. Why, what's the matter?" He asked. "The misses, she collapsed today at the market. She was bleeding and we're not sure why." The medic said. "What?! Shit we need to be there with her or Gaara will kill us. Ok thanks we'll be right over." Kankuro said. The ninja then left. "TEMARI!! Come quick!" Kankuro yelled. "What?" She asked seeing the worry. "We need to get to the hospital. Sakura collapsed in the middle of town." He said. "What, ok we need to go now. Gaara will be back in about an hour." Temari panicked.

So about 15 minutes later Temari and Kankuro came in to hear Sakura screaming. "AHHH!!! Make it stop!" She pleaded. Temari ran to Sakura's side and held her hand. "It's ok Sakura we're here." Temari said. "Temari! Please…Make it…Stop!" She cried. Temari looked down and saw the bottom of her bed soaked in blood to the point it was dripping on the floor. "Oh Sakura…" Temari began to cry. "Please Miss. Temari we need to change the blood." A nurse said. "Can't you guys give her something to relax her?!" Temari growled, not wanting to see her sister in law in pain. "I'm sorry but no one is trained to do that, plus we don't have any kind of medicines like that." The nurse said apologetically.

Temari walked out to the waiting room where Kankuro sat. He saw his sister crying and came over and hugged her. "They can't do anything to ease her pain." She sniffed. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. "I don't know, no one told me." She sniffed. Kankuro then went to one of the doctors, "Hey man what's wrong with my brother's woman?" He growled. "We're not exactly sure. We've never seen anything like this. We will let you know when we find something out." He said walking away. "Damn it." He cursed. So Temari and Kankuro had to hear Sakura screaming in pain for about an hour. When Temari stood up and walked outside in tears.

At that very moment Gaara walked into the village after his three day mission. He walked until he saw Temari pacing outside of the hospital. 'Oh great what did Kankuro do this time?' He thought. But his thoughts soon changed when he saw Kankuro come out and hug Temari. Gaara quickened his pace over to his siblings. "What's going on?" Gaara said emotionless. Temari and Kankuro looked at him. "It's Sakura." Temari said. At that moment his facial expression showed fear, and without a word he rushed into the hospital only to hear his beloved screaming in pain. "Sakura!?" Gaara called out and rushed to her room. When he rounded the corner he saw all the blood and Sakura fighting the doctors who were trying to strap her down. "Leave her alone!" Gaara bit. Seeing the doctors were occupied Sakura punched them both. Gaara then ran to her, "Sakura what happened?" He asked frantically. "Don't….Ahhhh!!! Know!!! But make the pain stop!! Please!" She sobbed. Gaara was furious that she was in pain and no one was trying to figure out why. "Hold on baby. I will make it stop soon." Gaara said going back to Temari and Kankuro.

"What happened, and how long has she been in pain?" He asked. "The medic ninja said she collapsed in the middle of the market this afternoon. They said they don't have the proper medical stuff to really help. She's been in pain like this for about an hour now." Kankuro said. Gaara only nodded and walked back into the hospital and back to Sakura's room. "Gaara…Please…Mmmm…Ahhh!!! Do something!!" She cried. "Alright hold on." He said picking her up and unhooking her IV's and blood. Just as he was leaving with her the doctors stopped him. "Kazekage sir, you mustn't move her. We are still studying why she's having these problems." He said. "My fiancée is no Guiney pig." He growled leaping out into the desert. "Sakura stay with me." He said. "So….Tired." She breathed. "Don't go to sleep baby." He said worriedly. But it was too late.

It didn't take Gaara long to get to the leaf village. He quickly got to the Hokage's place and busted through the doors. Tsunade looked up and saw Gaara holding an unconscious Sakura and both of them covered in blood. "Gaara what happened are you two ok?" She asked frantically. "I'm fine, but something is wrong with Sakura." He said. Tsunade then cleared everything off her desk, "Put her here." She said. So Gaara put her on Tsunade's desk. As soon as he laid her on the desk Sakura shot up in pain. "Ahhh!" She cried out. Tsunade examined her body and she finally knew what was wrong. "Gaara take her to the hospital here, tell them to hook IV's and blood up. I will be there to heal her." Tsunade said. "So you know what's wrong with her?" He asked. "Yes, she's having a miscarriage and she's hemorrhaging. Now go!" She yelled.

Gaara quickly took Sakura and the doctors there hooked up IV's and blood. They then gave her a mild sedative to help relax her. Soon Tsunade showed up and began healing Sakura. About 20 minutes later she stopped her jutsue and sighed. "It is done. She will stop bleeding now." She smiled. "What is a miscarriage?" Gaara asked. "A miscarriage is when a woman's body rejects a fetus because something is wrong with it. Gaara, Sakura was 4 weeks pregnant with most likely Sauske's baby." She said. He only nodded feeling relieved she wasn't in pain anymore. "When can I take her home?" He asked. "Tomorrow, oh and if I were you I'd train your doctors better and stock up on medicines." Tsunade said and left.

Morning came quickly as Sakura opened her eyes to see she was in a new room. 'Where am I?' She thought. As she moved her hand she hit something, when she looked down she saw Gaara sound asleep. She smiled and gently rubbed his head. Gaara opened his eyes and looked up to see bright green ones starring back. "Sakura." He whispered before leaning in for a kiss. They stayed like this for a few minutes then broke apart. "Gaara." She smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't know what happened." She said. "Well it turned out you were 4 weeks pregnant but you lost it and that's what was so painful." Gaara said. "Oh." Sakura said. "When can I go home?" She asked. "Now if you want." He said. She nodded and they checked her out of the hospital and walked back to Suna. Once back Gaara took a couple of days off so he could spend them with Sakura.

**Hope that was a good chapter. I will trying to write more soon. Work has been hard and long so I am going to bed. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5: Wedding Night Bliss**

It's been a week since Sakura was in the hospital. Once Gaara had brought her home he immediately went to the hospital and fired all the doctors and killed the ones who wanted to experiment on Sakura. He then hired the best doctors he could find and stocked up medicines that would help with pain or even treat people. This way he knew Sakura would be safe if anything went wrong.

While Gaara was tending to his Kazekage business Sakura was getting ready for her big night. "Temari I need my hair done!" Sakura called down stairs. "Alright, I'm coming!" She called back up. So a few minutes later Temari came up and did Sakura's hair. After that Sakura did her makeup. Then it was time to put her dress on. Sakura's wedding dress was a beautiful strapless white gown that went passed her feet. The dress had embroidered roses on the bottom. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. 'I can't believe we're getting married.' Sakura thought. At that moment Temari walked in, "You're beautiful. Gaara is lucky to have you. You know you're the first woman Gaara has ever taken a liking to?" Temari asked. "No I didn't." Sakura smiled. "Yeah, ever since he was 8 he has always talked about you." She smiled. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." Temari smiled.

As time went by it was time for Sakura to go to the church. Gaara soon came home and changed as well. "Hey little bro, don't forget the ring." Kankuro said. "I won't." He said emotionless. "This is awesome; I can't believe my little bro is getting married." Kankuro laughed. Gaara rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie. "Ready to go?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded and they both walked out.

It didn't take long for them to get to the church. Sakura waited in a separate room as Temari added her vale. "There now your dress is completed and you look great." Temari said smiling. "Thank you, but I am so nervous." Sakura said. "It's perfectly normal to have pre-wedding jitters." Temari laughed. "I hope so." Sakura said. Temari then looked at the clock and saw it was almost time. "Oooo…It's almost time to go." Temari said leading Sakura out to the big double doors. Sakura let go of a breath she was holding. Temari smiled and handed Sakura her bouquet of desert roses.

A few moments later the music began to play and the double doors opened. Sakura then began to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood and Gaara looked up, when he saw how beautiful she was he blushed. Sakura blushed and continued to walk up to the altar. Once up to Gaara he smiled at her and lifted her vale. He then brushed his hand over her cheek. Sakura smiled and they both turned to the preacher. Gaara took her hand in his as he began to speak. "Please repeat after me Gaara." The preacher said. "I Gaara take you Sakura to be my loftily wedding wife, to have and to hold through sickness and in health, till death do us part." He finished. So Gaara repeated it and so did Sakura. "Ok, the couple have written their own vows." The preacher said handing Sakura the microphone..

Gaara looked at her with kind eyes, "Gaara, my love. I know we've been through a lot since we've been apart. I want you to know that you are my life and my world. I would die just to see you live on. I love you, and I am looking forward to starting a new life with you." Sakura said with tears. Gaara wiped her tears away and went to look for his vows, but he couldn't find it. 'Shit where is it?' Gaara growled. 'Kankuro has it.' Shukaku said. Gaara looked up and motioned for Kankuro to come up. His brother walked up, "What's wrong?" He asked. "My vows, you have them." Gaara said. "Oh right, here." He said giving them to him. Sakura smiled as he opened the letter. "Sakura, my cheery blossom. It's very hard for me to express my feelings in front of others, so please forgive me if something is not now said. I love you with everything I have. I want to spend every waking moment with you. You're my life and I would die without you." Gaara finished. Sakura cried with happiness. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku." The preacher said.

Gaara then leaned in and kissed Sakura as the crowd clapped. Gaara and Sakura then ran down the aisle and outside of the church. Gaara then summoned his sand and picked then both up and returned to the Kazekage tower where the reception was being held. Once there they had a wonderful dinner and a night of dancing. Sakura threw her bouquet and Hinata caught it. She blushed when Naruto smiled at her.

After the reception Gaara and Sakura went back to the mansion to relax. Gaara picked Sakura up and carried her into the house. She smiled as she saw the lust that lingered in his eyes. He quickly went to his bed room and shut the door. He then brought her to the their bed and laid her down. He then crawled on top of her kissing her in the most gentle way. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly accepted and she soon battled his tongue for dominance. But she let Gaara win that battle but the war was far from over.

His hands roamed her body as he kissed her neck and collar bone. Sakura panted as she tugged at his tux, unbuttoning his jacket. He quickly took that off and threw it on the floor. She then in did his tie and shirt and tossed it on the floor. Sakura then went for his belt but he quickly stopped her, She looked at him with a pretend pouty face. "Uh ahhh." He smiled evilly. He then kissed her while unzipping her dress. He quickly discarded that while unclipping her bra. While he was fiddling with that Sakura grabbed his belt and pulled it off. Once her bra was off Sakura broke the kiss and tugged at his pants. Gaara then slipped them off and threw them on the floor. He smiled as he ground his hips up on hers, making her feel his need for her. Sakura gasped as she could feel herself getting more excited by the minute.

Now it was a race to see who got the others underwear off first. Gaara then leaned up and kissed Sakura hard but gentle. Then laid her back as he right hand slid to Sakura's underwear. He gentle massaged her nub through her underwear feeling how wet she was. He smirked as his hand then slipped inside the piece of fabric and pushed a finger into her womanhood. He heard Sakura gasp as he pumped the finger in and out really slow while using his thumb to play with the nub. "Gaara…." She panted. He then added another finger earning a soft moan from his cherry blossom. As he pumped his fingers in and out he kissed her neck and collar bone. Sakura could feel herself coming closer and closer to the edge. "Ah…Gaara…I'm gonna…Ahhh!" she yelled out as she had her first orgasm.

Gaara removed his fingers and licked them clean as he now straddled her hip. While she lay there and regained her breath he quickly slipped off his underwear. Once he did that Sakura sat up and knocked him back. Gaara looked at her surprised, "Now my Gaara, I will pleasure you." She said seductively. Gaara only watched with anticipation as Sakura slowly removed his boxers. She lightly kissed the sides of his stomach before reaching his hardened member. She smiled at how big he was because she knew it was defiantly going to hurt later. Sasuke was nowhere near that big.

Sakura then lightly took his member into her hand and lowered her lips to it. Then all at once she slipped it into her mouth. Sakura bobbed her head up and down while flicking her tongue over the head. Gaara panted her name as she continued. "Kami…Sakura…" He breathed as she sucked long and hard. Gaara was trying not to cum to fast but she was just so good. "Sakura…I'm Cuming!" He panted. Sakura stopped moving and let the warm liquid flow into her mouth. Once he was done she swallowed it up and looked at him. "Damn you're good. Are you sure that was your first time doing that?" He asked. She nodded and blushed.

Gaara then laid her back on the bed as he split her legs apart. "Are you ready?" He asked her. "Yes." She whispered. With that said Gaara quickly thrust into her hearing a small cry of pain. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked seeing a tear. "No keep going." She panted. He nodded and slowly moved in and out of her. A few minutes later the pain was gone and she bucked and screamed under him. "Faster!" She said gripping his back with her nails. Gaara gladly quickened his pace, "Sakura…" He whispered as he slammed into her. "Ahh…Gaara right there!" She panted as he hit her g-spot. Gaara smiled and continued to hit that spot. "Baby…I'm gonna…cum!" She breathed. "Me too." He panted back. A few more quick thrusts and the both came at the same time.

Gaara hovered over Sakura as sweat dripped from both of them. "How was it?" He asked. "That was the greatest feeling in the world." She smiled. "Glad to hear it. Get some sleep, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow." He smiled kissing her forehead. Sakura then snuggled up under the blankets while Gaara pulled her closer to him. 'Nice going kid she feels great and looks good too!' Shukaku said. 'Yeah I know. I'm lucky to have her.' He said before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**Ok guys that was chapter 5, lots of new things going to be happening soon so read to find out. And many more lemons like this one to come. Lol ^_^ gotta love my lemons. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom Festival**

The next morning Gaara and Sakura both slept in late. Kankuro looked at his watch and decided to go wake them up. He then slowly opened the door to see clothes thrown everywhere. 'Nice going bro.' thought Kankuro. He had noticed that Gaara hadn't woken up yet when he walked into the room. 'Must have really depleted his energy last night.' He chuckled. Kankuro then walked over to Gaara's side and gently tapped Sakura who was semi awake. **(A/N: I don't know why I had him reaching over Gaara I just thought it would be funny)** Sakura was still groggy so Kankuro scared her, "Uh…Ahhh!" She screamed falling off the bed and hitting her head on the end table. Gaara's eyes flew open as he saw Kankuro standing over him. "What are you doing?" Gaara growled rolling over on the bed to see if Sakura was alright. "Just wanted to wake you guys up because it's 11:30 a.m." Kankuro said. At that moment he remembered his plans. "Alright now get out." He growled.

Once Kankuro was out Gaara got up and went to see Sakura slowly getting up. "Are you alright?" He asked. "My heads bleeding a little but that's ok. What the hell was he doing in here anyway?" She asked. "Reminding me of something. Now lets get dressed." He said. So Sakura dressed in a nice dress Temari gave to her that was light blue. Gaara put on a pair of pants and his usual attire as if he were going to a nice restaurant. "Gaara, when do you start work again?" Sakura asked. "Tomorrow, I'm sorry we didn't get a proper honeymoon. And I swear that we will." He said walking up to her and kissed her. Sakura kissed back but soon broke apart when a knock came from the door. "What?" Gaara growled. "It's me Temari, hurry up and go shopping we've got things to get done." She called through the door.

Gaara rolled his eyes as he and Sakura left the room. They then left the mansion and headed into town. Once in town everyone bowed and whispered seeing the Kazekage out of his dress robes and walking around with them. Gaara gently wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come let's eat first." Gaara smiled. "Alright." She blushed. Gaara then lead her into a nice restaurant. They were seated immediately and both looked at their menus.

As the waiter handed them another menu of specials he smiled at Sakura. "Can I get some wine for the lovely lady?" He asked ogling at Sakura. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Um just tea please." Sakura said. "I'll have the same." Gaara said. The waiter then turned and winked at Sakura before leaving. "Weird kid." Sakura said. "Mmm…" Gaara growled.

**In the kitchen **

"Hey Takani, I just met the hottest girl!" Ziggy said. "Yeah, what are you gonna do?" He asked. "Wait till she goes to the bathroom or something to get her number." Ziggy smiled. "Good luck man." Takani said. So Ziggy got their tea and walked back out to the table. "Here you go, are you guys ready to order?" He asked. "Um…Yeah, I would like your chicken salad please." Sakura said. "And I would like the chicken tempura and with miso soup." Gaara said. "Alright." Ziggy said. "Before you go where is your bathroom?" Sakura asked. "Right down the hall and to your left." He smiled. Sakura nodded, but just as she stood up a villager came running in. "Sir there are some ninja tormenting our village and won't leave." He said. Gaara sighed and looked at Sakura. "Go, I'll wait here for you." She said. "I promise I won't be long." He said kissing her.

He then walked out and Sakura went to the bathroom not realizing Ziggy had followed her. Once Sakura went to the bathroom she looked at her makeup and went to fix it. When she looked up into the mirror again Ziggy was standing there. "Ahhh! What the hell?" She asked. "Good afternoon miss. I was wondering what is your name and where are you staying?" He asked walking closer. "Why would I tell you?" She bit. "Because if you don't tell me, I will have my way with you anyway." He smiled. As she stared she started to see images of what Sasuke and his friends did to her.

Ziggy then pushed Sakura into an open stall. Sakura then fell back on the toilet as Ziggy locked the stall and tried kissing her. "Eww!! Get away from me! Do you even know who you're messing with?!" Sakura yelled. "Ooo…Feisty I like it." Ziggy smiled grabbing her boobs. "Ahhh! Get the fuck off!" She yelled punching him. Ziggy then got mad and punched her in the stomach and face knocking her out. "Good now I can have my way with her." He smiled.

**Back with Gaara**

Gaara found the men and quickly took care of his problem. Then he told his high ranked ninja that today was his day off with Sakura. He then went back to the café but didn't see Sakura sitting at the table. He then grabbed one of the female waitresses and asked if she'd go check in Sakura. She smiled and nodded, so he followed close behind.

When the waitress walked in she knocked on the stall only to have it open slightly. When she opened it she gasped and walked out. "What happened?" Gaara asked. "Sir you might want to go in there. I'll make sure no one goes into that bathroom." She said walking away. Gaara growled and walked in, when he walked over to the stall there was Sakura with blood on her face and new dress with Ziggy kissing her and her out cold. "You little bastard, you're going to die!" Gaara bit grabbing Ziggy with his sand. "I…I didn't know she was…actually with you!" He begged. "She's my wife." He growled. "Please forgive me sir I am sorry." He pleaded. "Sand coffin." He said closing his fist. Blood then stained the entire bathroom.

Gaara then picked her up and went to his office where it was quieter and he could clean her up. Once there he laid her on his desk and went and got a wash cloth with water and cleaned up all the blood. After a few dabs on her chest she began to sir. "Owe my freakin lip hurts." She said. "Did he touch you in any other places?" He asked. "No…he tried though." She said. "Don't worry he's dead, I killed him for touching you." He said and caressed her cheek.

Sakura smiled as he leaned down and kissed her slightly. They soon broke apart for air and Sakura giggled. Gaara cocked his head a little, "What?" He asked amused by her cuteness. "Nothing, just I am so happy we're married." She said. Gaara smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her with a bit more passion. Sakura felt the sudden change in aggression and moaned slightly. Gaara then let his hand travel up between her legs and lightly caress her underwear. He felt how wet she was and smiled. He slipped his hand onto the inside of her underwear and slipped two fingers into her womanhood. "Ahhh…Gaara please!" She panted. He smirked seeing his lady in pleasure. Sakura then came to her peak as Gaara removed his fingers and licked them clean. "Oh gods Gaara, fuck me now." She panted with lust in her eyes. He smirked, "As you wish my lady." He said lovingly.

Sakura simply unzipped his pants and guided his large manhood through the hole. Gaara pulled Sakura's underwear off and threw them behind him. He then pulled Sakura close to her as he quickly thrust into her. "Uh…Ahhh….Yes!" She panted. "Where do you want it Sakura?" He whispered seductively in her ear? "Oh…Gaara…" She panted. "Where do you want it?" He asked again this time thrusting hard. "Uh…Ahhh right there!" She screamed. She could feel herself coming close and so could he. But just as both were Cuming, Temari opened the door. "Gaara I…OMG!!!" She yelled before leaving quickly.

Sakura and Gaara sat there panting and giggling that his sister walked in on them having sex. Gaara leaned down and kissed Sakura and then pulled away, "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She smiled. "Ok lets get dressed and go back home." Gaara said snatching her underwear off a lamp they rested on. So once they were done dressing they walked home.

Before Sakura opened the door Gaara stopped her. "What?" She asked. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." He said. Sakura giggled and closed her eyes. She then stepped inside and Gaara led her to the huge living room. "Ok, open your eyes." He said. "SURPRISE!" Screamed all her friends. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. "Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Choji? What are all of you doing here!" She asked excitedly. "Gaara invited us to your festival." "Festival?" She asked looking at her husband. "Surprise Sakura you now have your own festival, the cherry blossom festival." Gaara said. "Wow thank you!" She squealed hugging Gaara then kissing him. "Get a room, but at least it's better than what I saw earlier." Temari said. Gaara looked up, "Well no one said you could come in, so it's your own fault." He bit, and everyone laughed. After that they partied the night away then went to bed.

**Ok I hope you liked that one. The next chapter is kinda a faker. Read and find out why. Please send reviews no flaming please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7: First Mission Bad Timing**

(3 months later)

The morning was bright and sunny as Sakura rolled over to an empty spot on the bed. She groaned not feeling her red headed lover beside her and opened her eyes. Soon Temari knocked on the door. "Come in." Sakura said. "Good morning Sakura." Temari smiled. "Morning, what's up?" She asked. "Gaara needs you at the tower." She smiled. "Oh ok, I'll get dressed and go." She smiled. Temari nodded and left her alone.

After she was dressed she walked down stairs and grabbed a bagel and left. Right before she entered his office she gulped down the last of her bagel. When she entered she saw Kankuro there too. Both men looked up and saw Sakura. Gaara stood up and walked over to her, "Morning baby, sorry we had to wake you but I needed you." Gaara said lovingly. "Ok for what?" Sakura asked. "I am sending you on a mission. This mission is to aid the sound ninja with some medical back up until they get home. This is only a one day mission, I didn't want to send you but Hokage Tsunade told me you were the best, so to make sure everything goes well Kankuro will go with you." He said sweetly. "But if something happens to her and you come back unharmed I'll kill you." He said to Kankuro who gulped.

"Alright, I am ready when you are." Sakura said to Kankuro. "Alright lets go." He smiled. But before she left she kissed Gaara, "I love you." She smiled. "And I love you." He said hugging her. After that they were off.

"So Kankuro when are you and Ino ever gonna hook up?" Sakura asked. "How'd you know about Ino and I?" he asked. "Your mail was mixed into mine." She said. "Oh, well I want to get serious but it's just I'm not sure she does." He said. "Don't worry she is, trust me she's my best friend." She said. "Alright." He smiled.

It didn't take long to get to the sound ninja. Kankuro and Sakura scrambled to help the sick and wounded as they walked to their village. Luckily enough no one died on Sakura's watch. It only took 6 hours to get to the village. Once there it was already dark. "Alright let's get a good night's sleep and head back in the morning." Kankuro said. "Alright." She smiled.

So they talked to the leader and they showed them to their living area. It was a small apartment with two rooms and two bathrooms. "Alright I'm going to bed." Sakura said. "Alright, night." Kankuro said. "Night." She smiled.

Through out the night Sakura tossed and turned feeling sick and tired. "Uhg…what's wrong with me?" She asked. Soon she crawled out of bed at 4 a.m. and into to the bathroom where she threw up. She stayed like that until about 7 a.m. when Kankuro walked in to see her passed out over the toilet. 'Shit what's wrong with her?' he thought. He felt her forehead and she was normal. "Sakura are you alright?" He asked shaking her. "Uh…What happened?" She asked. "you passed out over the toilet." He said. "I'm fine, must have been something I ate." She said. He nodded and left to wait outside for her. Once she was outside he saw her sick look and how tired she looked. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

While they were walking through the forest Sakura began to feel sick again. "Uh…" She moaned. Kankuro turned around to see her lean over and throw up. He made a face and walked over to her. "Sakura you must be sick throwing up like this." He said. "I might be." She said.

The worst stuff didn't happen until they were half was across the desert, when Sakura threw up and fainted. Kankuro turned around and saw this. He quickly ran to her and picked her up. "Hold on Sakura I'm getting you to the hospital." Kankuro said. Once in Suna he quickly went to the hospital and checked her in. "Please someone help! She's throwing up a lot and she just fainted!" Kankuro exclaimed. "Sir is she your wife?" a nurse asked. "No she's Gaara's wife." He said. They nodded and rolled her back. Then Kankuro ran to Gaara's office, where he was right in the middle of a meeting. He looked up when Kankuro ran in, "What is it?" Gaara snapped. "It's Sakura, something's wrong with her." Kankuro breathed.

"Excuse me gentlemen but my wife needs me." Gaara said teleporting to the hospital. Once there he asked where she was and they told him recovery and that the doctor wanted to talk to him.

So Gaara walked into the room to see the doctor checking her vitals. "Oh Kazekage sir please sit. I know what's wrong with your wife." He said. "What?" He said emotionless. "She's about 3 months pregnant congratulations." He smiled. Gaara's eyes went wide, 'I'm gonna be a dad?' he asked himself. "Her throwing up and fainting we can't really control, but give her threes and she won't do it as much." The doctor said giving him the meds.

**Ok guys I know this is a shocker, but the doctors are idiots keep reading and you will find out why. Hope you liked this chapter next one Sakura gets super pissed at Gaara. Enjoy ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8: Gaara's Mistake**

The next day Sakura awoke in her room, she felt the warm breeze against her bare skin. "How did I get here?" She whispered. She was soon brought out of her trans when a knock came to the door. "Come in." She said clutching the sheets over her. Kankuro then walked in and smiled. "Feeling ok?" He asked. "Yeah, but how did I get here?" She asked. "Well you collapsed about half way home, so I took you to the hospital. Then Gaara brought you home late last night." He said. "What was wrong with me?" She asked "Don't know, Gaara said he would tell us tonight." Kankuro stated. "Oh." Sakura said. "You need anything, I'm going out." He said. "No I'm fine." She smiled. "Ok, Temari is out too and I'll be back in about an hour." He said. "Alright." She said.

So Kankuro left and not to long after Sakura ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. "Eww it must be the flu." She said. So when she was done, she got up and walked to the stairs. But when she got close she felt light headed. This was about the same time Gaara came home from work. "Sakura?" He questioned. He looked up the stairs just in time to see her faint. "Sakura!" He yelled ordering his sand to catch her. He then brought her to him and he laid her on the couch. Minutes later she came around, "Sakura can you hear me?" He asked worriedly. "G…Gaara, what's wrong with me? I'm scared." She began to cry. Gaara saw this and quickly hugged her, "Nothing is wrong with you." He said. "Then what's with all the throwing up and fainting?" She asked bitterly. Gaara has a small smile grace his lips, "Because my love, we're expecting." He said placing a loving hand on her stomach. Sakura's eyes went wide, "You mean I…I'm pregnant?!" She asked. Gaara nodded but was surprised to see Sakura cry. "What's the matter?" He asked wiping the tears away. "Are we ready to be parents?" She hiccupped. "Of course we are, you'll be a wonderful mother." Gaara cooed in her ear. She blushed a deep red.

"How many months am I?" She asked. "Three." He said. "So my fainting and throwing up is because of this?" She asked. "Yes, you're supposed to take these three times a day to help stop most of that. Did Kankuro give you one this morning?" He asked. "No, he went out." She stated. Gaara made a mental note to "talk" to his brother later. "Then I am going to need new clothes for when I get big and fat." She whined. Gaara smiled seeing his wife's face. "Then I shall buy you new clothes, but until then don't worry." He smiled. Sakura smiled too seeing how calm he was.

The day went by fast and Temari and Kankuro returned home. Temari and Sakura cooked dinner and while they were doing that Gaara went to have a "Chat" with his brother. "Kankuro?" Gaara growled. Kankuro peeked his head out of his room. "Yeah?" He asked. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure." He said coming up to his little brother. Gaara then wacked Kankuro over the head. "Hey what was that for?!" He asked. "That was for not giving Sakura her medicine before you left. She almost fell down the stairs and broke her neck!" He growled. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. I won't forget." He said "No you won't because I'll be the one giving it to her." He said walking down the stairs.

Not to long after dinner was ready and they all ate. After that they wall walked into the living room. "Ok, so what's the diagnosis on Sakura?" Temari asked. "We're happy to inform you that you both will be an aunt and uncle very soon." Sakura smiled. Temari's eyes were big and round before she fainted. "OMG Temari!" Sakura yelled running to her unconscious sister in law. Kankuro looked at Gaara, "Nice, it's only been 3 months since your marriage and you've already knocked her up." Kankuro laughed. "Hn…" Was his reply. Soon Temari came around and smiled. "Wow Gaara this is great news. OMG we are gonna have to have a baby shower tomorrow!" She yelled. "How about tomorrow night? We could send a message to the Hokage in the morning about it." Sakura suggested. "Alright." Said Temari looking at Gaara. "I'll be at work." He said not wanting anything to do with the girls silly plan. "And I have to go have my puppets restrung." Kankuro said leaving. "Fine more fun for us, oh and no sex if you don't come." Sakura smiled. Gaara twitched and slowly turned, "So, I don't need sex." He said. 'What the hell are you doing kid?! No sex I'm gonna go insane!' Shukaku yelled. 'Shut up raccoon, if we show our assertiveness then she will give us sex either way.' Gaara said. 'Cub you know nothing about women.' He growled back.

"Fine no sex for two weeks." She smiled. Kankuro instantly felt sorry for Gaara, and Temari high fived Sakura. 'Don't worry she'll crack under the pressure.' Gaara said. He then walked up stairs leaving everyone in the living room. "Temari could I stay in your room for those two weeks?" Sakura asked. "Sure it will be like a long sleep over." She smiled. "Good because I am gonna tease the hell out of him for those two weeks." Sakura smiled. "Go Sakura." Temari laughed. "Alright I'll go get my pillow and you go get some snacks." Sakura smiled. "Alright." She said as they both went their separate ways.

When Sakura walked into the room Gaara was on the bed reading in only his boxers. 'Ooo…He's trying to tempt me. But it won't work.' She thought. "Ready for bed my cherry blossom?" He asked. "Yes I am, that's why I'll need this." She smiled snatching the pillow. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To sleep with Temari." She said walking out. 'Damn it, this might be harder than I thought.' Gaara thought. 'I told you kid, women are vile creatures and love to tease and tantalize.' Shukaku growled.

Back in Temari's room, Sakura and Temari were laughing their asses off and Gaara heard them. So he decided to see what was funny. He did a couple of hand signs and made one of his sand eyes. He looked in and saw Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro laughing at something. He looked a little closer and saw baby pictures of him. Gaara blushed but soon became angry and made a sand clone to scare the girls and his brother.

The sand clone appeared inside Temari's room. Everyone looked at him as he walked closer to the group. "Hide this quick." Temari said to Kankuro. He smiled and grabbed it standing up. The girls stood up too, the sand clone then went for the photo album that Kankuro had. "Temari catch!" He yelled throwing it to her. Temari caught it laughing as the sand clone ran to her. "Sakura catch!" She yelled laughing. So this continued on for a good 15 minutes. Gaara was getting pissed, "Sand clone get that album by any means necessary." He bit. The sand clone nodded, "Sakura catch!" Kankuro yelled, but before she could catch it the sand clone shoulder checked Sakura hard to where her head collided with the corner of Temari's shelf. Sakura immediately saw black.

Temari's and Kankuro's eyes went wide with horror. "Sakura! OMG are you alright, open your eyes!" She shrieked. Kankuro looked at the sand clone who said nothing but walked away with the photo album. His attention was brought back when Temari gasped. "What?" He asked worriedly. Temari looked down and saw she was covered in blood. Kankuro turned Sakura over slightly to see how bad the damage was. To his dismay she had a huge hole in her skull.

At that moment Temari became pissed her brother would first spy on them and then have the audacity to tell his sand clone to hurt Sakura. Temari got up, blood soaked clothes and all. "Take Sakura to the hospital now! I'm going after Gaara." She growled. Kankuro nodded and picked Sakura up and leapt out the window. Temari then stormed up stairs and burst open Gaara's doors. There she saw Gaara burning all the pictures of him. "How dare you!" She hissed. "What spy on you?" He asked innocently. "That and for telling your stupid sand clone to hurt Sakura." She growled. At that moment he looked up, "Excuse me?" He growled back. "That's right, right before Sakura grabbed the album your clone shoulder checked her into the corner of one of my shelves."  
She said. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I just didn't want you guys laughing at me." He said. "Gaara those were pictures we enjoyed as kids. Sakura thought they were cute. She wasn't laughing at you." Temari said. "We need to get to the hospital now." Temari finished.

Once there the doctors checked her over and healed her. Right when Gaara and Temari walked through the doors they were letting Sakura go home. When she saw Gaara she glared icily at him and walked right by him. "Sakura I…" He started but she was already out the door. Kankuro looked at him, "Man she's really pissed." He said. "Well I hope this is a lesson well learned." Temari said walking off.

**With Sakura**

Sakura walked the lonely streets of Suna thinking. "Why would he do such a thing like that, especially to me?" She whispered. Sakura then jumped up on some roofs and then onto a rocky cliff that over looked Suna. 'It's beautiful at night.' She thought.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice. "Beautiful isn't it?" She said. Sakura turned around and saw Temari. "Yes it is." She sighed. "Don't worry Sakura, Gaara didn't mean to hurt you. He feels terrible about it." Temari explained. "If he is truly sorry he will apologize to my face." She spat. "Fair enough, come lets get back home." She said. "I don't wish to sleep in the same house as him right now." She said. Temari sighed, 'These two were defiantly made for each other. They're so stubborn.' She thought. "I have an apartment you can stay in, Gaara doesn't know where it is." She sighed. Sakura nodded as she followed the blonde ninja.

They soon came to a door that read 418. Once Temari opened the door Sakura saw the place was fully furnished and quite big. "Ok, you've got your kitchen, living room, dining room, my room, and then of course your room." She said. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful four poster white canopy bed with matching furniture. "Wow Temari it's beautiful." Sakura said. "Alright then I will just leave you to your thoughts." Temari smiled. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "Back to the mansion, I'll be back for you in the morning." She smiled. "Ok." She said. As soon as the sand nin left she went to bed.

**Ok everyone that's it for this chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Next chapter is funny because Sakura acts like a blonde. (And yes I am making fun of blonds. I can't say anything cuse I am a blonde too. Lol so no flaming if you are a blonde and don't like to be picked on. I mean no offense to anyone, just having some fun. Please enjoy the rest of the chapters I only have 9 more chapters to go. Some are long though and some are short which I apologize for. But I will be posting another story soon. Well got to go to work in the morning so I will write more tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9: Wrong Intentions**

The next morning Gaara awoke alone. He growled remembering the previous night.

**Flash Back**

Temari came home alone as Gaara watched to see if Sakura was with her. "Where's Sakura?" He asked. "In a safe spot. She's really mad at you. She said the only way she'll forgive you is if you apologize to her face." Temari said before walking up stairs.

**End Flash back**

Gaara got out of bed and dressed in his Kazekage attire and teleported to the tower. Once there he was bombarded by mounds of paper work and stuffy old men coming for a meeting. Not to mention this didn't help with his stress levels of not knowing where Sakura was.

Back with Sakura she awoke and took a shower. She then ate breakfast and decided to go walk around the village. While walking around Sakura began to buy little toys and trinkets for when the baby was born. While she was visiting one shop she looked up and could see the Kaze tower. 'Mmm…wonder if Gaara is working or if he is actually worried about me?' she thought. So after paying the vender she leapt off to spy on the Kazekage.

Once on the roof top she concealed her chakra and peered inside. She could see Gaara looking annoyed as old men yapped about something. She then saw him get up in a fit of anger and yelled, "Women are not worth my time! Now get out!" He bellowed.

With that the old men left and Sakura's heart sank. "My Gaara really has changed after all these years." She cried. With that thought in her head Sakura went back to Temari's apartment where she stared at herself in the mirror. 'I don't really know if he loves me anymore of if he just married me because he promised me as a little girl.' She thought with tears. Sakura grabbed her kuni pouch and slipped her ring off and out it on Temari's night stand and then left a note and then darted out.

Sakura made sure she covered her pink hair because everyone knew she was the Kazekage's wife. Sakura quickly left the sandy village and sprinted towards Konaha.

Temari soon awaoke and decided to go and get Sakura. She jumped roof top to roof top until she landed in front of the door. Temari opened it up and noticed it was quiet. "Sakura?" She asked. Temari looked around but didn't see her. Then something sparkilly caught her eye. She walked over and saw it was Sakura's wedding ring. Temari gasped and looked at the note.

Temari, I really appreciate you letting me stay here, but I really don't think Gaara wanted to marry me, because today I heard him say women weren't worth his time. So I've gone back home. Tell Gaara I will send someone once the baby is born.

Love- Sakura

Temari sighed and ran to Gaara's office. She knocked, "Come in." He said gruffly. Once he saw it was Temari he looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's Sakura." She said handing him the ring and the note. Gaara looked shocked after reading the letter. "She thinks I didn't want to marry her? And I never said anything about women weren't worth my…" He stopped. "Shit." He mumbled. "What?" Temari asked. "Sakura must have heard my meeting this morning. One of the council members were trying to get me to leave Sakura for his own daughter, so I said you're women aren't worth my time. I told them I was happy with Sakura." Gaara finished. "Then you might want to hurry to her before she gets anymore upset." Temari smiled. "Right." He said snatching the ring and leaving.

**Back with Sakura**

Sakura made it to Konaha and went to Ino's house. She knocked and she answered. "Oh Sakura what a nice surprise. What are you doing back?" She asked leading her into the house. Sakura broke down and told her everything. "OMG Sakura I can't believe he would do that, especially since you're pregnant." Ino smiled. "I know." Sakura said. "Listen Sakura, your hormones are out of whack. So your taking this a little too far I think. He's your husband he loves you and your running off isn't going to help his worry." Ino smiled hugging her. Sakura smiled and soon left. She checked into a hotel to make sure no one knew she was there.

**Ok everyone sorry this one was so short. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as I have. I am writing more stories so please read and find out. Oh the chapters get better trust me. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10: A Desert Roses Apologies**

**( Warning: Major lemons!!!)**

Once night fell Gaara made it to Konaha. He quickly searched out Sakura. It was easy to find her because since they were mates he could sense where she was. He soon found that she was staying at a nice hotel.

Using his sand he rose himself up 6 stories to peer into her window. There he saw her in a silk short black night gown with little droplets of sweat covering her body. This made him shutter with sexual delight. He noticed she was also reading a book which also turned him on because she'd always wear her little glasses.

Not noticing him Sakura continued reading while shifting her position. Gaara lightly tapped on the window and saw her look up. She showed hurt and pain in her eyes. "Sakura please open up the window. I'm sorry about what I did with the sand clone and I am sorry for what you heard at my meeting. But you didn't hear the whole statement. If you let me in I will tell you." He said. Sakura sighed and opened the window. Gaara climbed inside and slightly smiled at her. "Look Sakura one of the old councilmen wanted me to leave you and marry his daughter, I told him his women weren't worth my time." He finished. "So I'm not worthless and you love me?" She asked. "Yes baby I love you with every fiber of my being." He smiled at her. Sakura then began to cry. Gaara looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm sorry for everything." She sobbed. Gaara walked over and hugged her. "You have every right to be at me for the sand clone incident, but I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." He said. "I'm not mad anymore. Can you ever forgive me for running out on you?" She asked. "Of course." He said leaning in and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him explore her mouth.

Gaara's hands roamed her body as he kissed her more passionately. He then leaned down and nibbled on her ear. Sakura moaned as he started to travel down more. He then lightly slipped off her black straps while she undid his buckle to his shirt. Once that was off Sakura took off his shirt and kissed his chest. Gaara moaned at her touch as she went lower. She then undid his pants and slipped off his pants and boxers. Gaara then slipped off the night gown only to reveal that she was nude. Sakura smiled while she firmly grasp his hard manhood and kissed his chest. "Sakura…" Gaara panted. Sakura then slowly bent down and placed her soft lips around his erect member and began to push and pull. Gaara shut his eyes in pure ecstasy and moaned low in his throat. He could soon feel he was coming close and he stopped her. She looked up at him with worried eyes. Gaara only pushed Sakura down on the bed and kissed her lips. Sakura then felt Gaara's hand go between her legs and he inserted two fingers and she moaned. He watched as she panted and bucked her hips. "Gaara please…" She begged.

He smiled not wanting his cherry blossom to wait. He slowly withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his member. He gasped at the feeling as she cried out. He moved in and out really slow watching how much pleasure it made Sakura feel. He could feel her release was coming fast and so was his.

A couple more thrusts and Gaara felt her walls tighten and he spilled his seed into her. He then rolled off Sakura panting, "Wow that was some great sex." Sakura said. "Yea." Gaara smiled. After that they both fell asleep.

**I am sooo sorry this one was even shorter than the last one. But don't worry things will get longer and better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11: Miss Diagnosis**

The next morning when Sakura awoke she felt something wet and gooey. She then threw back the covers and saw the bed soaked in blood, "Gaara wake up!" She said frantically. Gaara's eyes shot open and looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Something must be wrong with the baby!" She said looking at the bed sheets. Gaara looked down and saw the blood. "We're going to the Hokage about this." Gaara said picking Sakura up.

Once to Tsunade's office Gaara busted through the doors. "Gaara, Sakura what a nice surprise." Tsunade said. "We need you to do a medical evaluation for Sakura." Gaara said. "What for?" Tsunade asked. "To see if our baby is ok." He said. Tsunade walked over and began to feel Sakura's stomach with her chakra.

"Gaara who told you she was pregnant?" Tsunade asked. "My medical staff." He stated. "Well she's not pregnant. The blood you are seeing is her period." Tsunade stated. "What?! But I mean my fainting and throwing up?" Sakura asked. "You were sick. Are you fainting anymore?" She asked. "N…no I guess not." She said. "I'm sorry Sakura." Gaara said. Tsunade was surprised she had just heard the Kazekage apologize. "For what?" Sakura asked with tears. "For not making you happy." He stated putting a hand on her stomach. Sakura smiled, "We don't need a baby to make us happy." She said. "I guess we have all the time in the world." He said. "Yeah that's right." Sakura smiled.

So after that Sakura and Gaara began the walk back home knowing the sand siblings would be disappointed to know they weren't expecting. In a way both of them were relieved that she wasn't pregnant.

Once back to Suna Temari ran up to them. "Sakura are you alright, is the baby ok?" She asked frantically. "Temari I never was pregnant. Someone here just said I was." Sakura said. "What, so that means I'm not going to an aunt?" She asked sadly. "I'm sorry." She smiled. "It's ok, make sure you two work extra hard on giving me a niece or nephew." Temari giggled. Soon they were home and told Kankuro who was kind of sad too but quickly got over it.

Just before they went to bed Gaara pulled Sakura into his lap. "You forgot this." He whispered in her ear. He slipped her wedding ring on. She smiled and for the rest of the night they made sweet, sweet love.

**I know these are short chapters but I have been so busy. Today my car got a flat tire so I need to get it fixed. I will try and write tomorrow. But the story will be completed soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12: Sauske?!! WTF??**

It's been a month since the miss diagnosis and Sakura has been doing better. Today Sakura was at home with Temari and Kankuro cooking dinner for the big party. "Temari where are the balloons?" Kankuro asked. "In the closet." She stated. You see today was a special day, today was Gaara's 21st birthday. Sakura was so excited she decided to throw Gaara a surprise birthday party.

"Sakura what do I do with these rice balls?" Temari asked. Sakura smiled, "You just sprinkle some sesame seeds on them." She smiled. Temari smiled and did that. "So Sakura when are you gonna pull Gaara from his work?" Kankuro nudged. They both rolled their eyes, "Kankuro you pervert get out!" Temari yelled throwing a tomato at him. Lucky for him it hit his face, "Hey!" Hey yelled. Then he walked off to clean himself off.

That was when Sakura had a better idea, "Hey Kankuro?!" She called. "Yeah?" He asked. "I had a better idea to get Gaara away while we finish our decorations and stuff." She smiled. "Oh yea how?" Kankuro asked. "Yea, give him this and tell him one of the elders needs it escorted by the Kazekage himself. Tel him it's supposed to go to the sound village." Sakura smiled and continued cooking.

About an hour after Kankuro left, Temari pulled out the rice balls she had made. "Hey Sakura try one and tell me what you think." She said handing one to her. Sakura went to take a bite but soon became very sick. She dropped the rice ball and ran to the kitchen trashcan and threw up. Temari raced over to Sakura and held back her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Sakura, I didn't think my rice balls were that bad." She stated. Sakura finished and sat up, "No your rice balls were made perfectly, but I think I might b pregnant." She smiled. "Really, are you sure?!" She asked excitedly. "I haven't had my period in over a month." Sakura smiled. "Then lets go get a pregnancy test." Temari stated excitedly. So Sakura and Temari left the mansion and went to the store.

Once back home Temari paced outside of the bathroom while Sakura peed on the little stick. She then waited about 5 minutes before looking over to see what looked like a division sign. "Hey Temari?" Sakura called out. "Yeah, what's it say?" She asked. "Why does this look like a division sign?" She asked. Temari walked into the bathroom and looked at the stick and smiled. "Sakura that's a plus sign, your pregnant!" She said excitedly. "AHHH!! I'm going to have a baby!" Sakura yelled. "AHHH!!! I know!" Temari yelled jumping up and down. "Ok we have to wait to tell Gaara later. It can be his big birthday present you announce to the whole village!" Temari said. "Ok, but first we need to finish cooking." Sakura said. So the two girls went back down stairs and started cooking again and talking about names.

**Back in Konaha**

Back in the leaf village Sauske walked in from a long mission. He sighed knowing he was going to get yelled at for coming home late yet again. It had been about 6 months since he'd been home. While Sauske was walking home one of his gang members stopped him. "Sauske? I thought you were dead?" The man stated. "No…Why would I be dead?" He asked. "Because about 5 ½ months ago Gaara of the sand killed you and a few of our gang members." He said. "What?! Why was that son of a bitch here?!" Sauske growled. "Well from what I heard you and some of our gang members raped your girl." He stated. With that said Sauske darted off to his apartment expecting to see Sakura making dinner as always, but when he opened the door he didn't see her. He ran to every room but no Sakura. He's anger soon spiked and he ran out of the apartment, "Gaara you will die for stealing my woman." He whispered before running out of the village and to Suna.

It didn't take long for Sauske to get to Suna. He quickly searched for the Sabaku mansion and leapt up into an open window. Sauske was soon startled by four chakras behind him. "Hey boss we followed you. We're happy to know you're not dead." One said. "Ok you guys Sakura thinks I raped her and ran away, now she's gonna feel what it really feels like to be raped by the Uchiha gang." He smirked. The gang nodded and entered the room. It was now sunset and Sauske could hear a shower running. He motioned for his gang to hide while he hid in the shadows.

Sakura got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her, "Gaara honey is that you?" She asked feeling a presence. No answer, Sakura shrugged and dropped her towel while getting some clothes from her drawer. Sakura was then surprised when a hand with a cloth wrapped around her nose and mouth. She tried to scream and run but she was getting sleepy. The last thing she remembered was his voice, "You're going to pay for betraying me." It said.

About 15 minutes later Sakura awoke in her dark room. She tried moving her hands and feet but to no avail. Another thing she noticed was she was vertical. She looked and saw she was chained against her door. **(A/N: If anyone can't picture this its straps that hook onto your bedroom door with a harness.)**

She tried to scream but a gag stopped her. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura what gave you the idea you could run away from me?" He laughed. Sakura's eyes went wide when she saw who it was. 'No way Gaara killed him!' She thought. "And no Sakura Gaara didn't kill me because who ever raped you was an imposter. But tonight you will feel what the Uchiha gang has to offer." He smiled. Sakura was now crying and shaking in pain. Sauske then motioned for his friends, "Lets fuck her." Sauske said. Sakura tried to get out of the restraints but Sauske's chakra held them in place.

He then walked up to her and slipped his finger into her already wet core. She moaned in frustration as he continued to as more fingers. While he was doing that another member played with her breasts, the other three were behind them watching in pleasure. Sauske pumped his fingers in and out until she came. He smiled and removed his fingers, "That's my girl." He said. Sauske then unzipped his pants and slammed into Sakura. She cried out in pain as he ravaged her body. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She also couldn't stop thinking about the baby, was it alright? "You like this baby, hu?" He asked fucking her harder. Sakura just cried as he continued his assault on her body. Soon she got to the point she blacked out. While out cold the other four men had their go with her too. Once done they smirked. "Now that's what the Uchiha gang can do." Sauske bit before jumping out the window and leaving.

About 30 minutes later Temari walked into the house with the birthday cake. She quickly hid it before Gaara walked in with Kankuro. "Where were you Kankuro?" Asked Temari. "He made me go with him. Where's Sakura?" He asked. "I don't know, maybe upstairs." Temari said. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walked up stairs and to the bed room. Gaara noticed the door shut and stopped. "What?" Temari asked. "The only time she shuts the door is if she's in the shower and I don't hear water." He said grabbing the door knob. When they opened the door they didn't see her, "Sakura?" Gaara called, no answer. "Maybe she went out?" Kankuro said. "No, not after dark. Some things not right." Gaara said. 'Great of course something goes wrong of all nights." Temari growled.

Gaara then shut the door and all three then looked at it when they heard something hit it. "Gaara did you hang something on your door?" Kankuro asked. "No why?" He asked. Kankuro pointed up and it showed part of the restraints on the front side of the door.

Gaara quickly opened the door and they all ran n. Gaara shut the door over only to reveal Sakura naked and strung up. Temari gasped and Kankuro turned around. Gaara's eyes flashed red, "Sakura can you hear me?" He asked. No answer. "Gaara she won't be waking up any time soon." Kankuro said holding up a cloth. "Why?" He asked. "This is Chloroform. It knocks you out. Medics used this stuff for surgeries." He said. "Why wasn't anyone here?" He growled. "I had to go pick something up." Temari said. "And I was with you." Kankuro said. Gaara growled but got Sakura's shackles and cuffs off. He then gently took her to the shower. Temari and Kankuro left them alone.

Gaara started a bath and undressed himself. After that he put her in the bath and he sat behind her. "Sakura wake up…baby please." He whispered. He then splashed some water on her and she began to come around. Not knowing who was behind her she began to thrash about and scream, "Ahh…No get away!" She yelled. Gaara was surprised but quickly grabbed her, "Baby it's ok, it's just me." He said to her. She quickly calmed down and began to sob. Gaara then wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura what happened?" He asked. "Sauske's back. He and his friends raped me." She cried. "I thought I killed him?" He said. "No those were imposters." She cried. Gaara was beyond pissed now. "You go lay down and rest. I will take care of this." He stated solomly. "Wait Gaara…I know it's probably not the time for this but I have an early birthday present for you." She weakly smiled. "You remembered my birthday?" He asked shocked. "Yes, today I planned a huge surprise party." She smiled. "Sakura you didn't have to." He said kissing her.

He then started to get out but she stopped him again. "That wasn't my surprise." She smiled placing a hand over her stomach. At that moment Gaara could feel two chakras one was Sakura's and the other was the baby. "Sakura..you…are…pregnant?!" He asked excitedly. "Yes and I know it's yours." She smiled. "Are you sure it's mine?" He asked. "Yes." She smiled. Gaara then turned and kissed her very passionately. They soon broke apart for air. Gaara smiled and got out, when he helped Sakura out that's when it all came flooding back. Sakura winced in pain as she walked. "Sakura how many were there?" He asked. "Including Sauske I believe there were 5." She said crawling into bed. Gaara walked over and poured some sand next to her bed. "If someone I don't know or trust comes in here Shukaku will protect you too." He said kissing her. He then jumped out the window and went to search for Sauske.

Sakura then called for Temari and she came running up, "Sakura are you ok? Is the baby ok?" She asked. "Yes, we're both fine. Could you get me some aspirin and water please?" She asked shifting in pain. Temari nodded and got that for her. "Where's Gaara?" Temari asked. "Went after Sauske." She said. "Uh oh, hopefully Shukaku won't come out, because if he does it could mean destruction." Temari said.

**Ok everyone I hope you guys liked this story, I promise things get better for Sakura and Gaara. They will actually have some fun lemons coming up shortly. Please give me reviews and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter13: Duel to the Death**

Gaara was really pissed as he jumped roof top to roof top. 'Hey kid, I want to tear him limb from limb. No one gets away with hurting our mate.' Shukaku said. "That's right." Gaara growled.

Finally about 20 minutes later Gaara located Sauske and his gang in the middle of the desert. Gaara then teleported right in front of them. "Who the hell are you?" One of the men growled. "Well if it isn't Gaara of the sand. How's Sakura doing?" He asked mockingly. Gaara then quickly punched Sauske who fell back. His gang members then came at Gaara but Shukaku killed them. Sauske quickly got back up and came at Gaara who blocked most of his punches. Gaara then incased Sauske's feet in sand and walked up to him. "I will kill you once and for all. How dare you touch my wife like that." Gaara growled. 'Wife?!' Sauske thought. This soon triggered something in Sauske who punched Gaara and broke from the sand restraints. He then jumped on top of Gaara punching him. "AHHH!!! She will be mine!" He yelled. 'Come on kid, you can't lose Sakura to this ass wipe.' Shukaku growled. 'Shukaku take over, my body's too weak.' Gaara said. 'Gladly kid.' Shukaku said.

Gaara's body soon began to twitch and Sauske looked at him. Gaara's eyes snapped open to reveal they were a golden color and Shukaku's fangs showed. "Now you die you chicken haired freak!" Shukaku bit punching Sauske and beating the piss out of him. Sauske and Gaara (Shukaku) fought for about 15 minutes and both were taking pretty good beatings. Shukaku was getting weak and Sauske was too but wasn't about to give up.

Back at the mansion Sakura shot up in pain. 'Gaara.' She thought. Now that they were mates she could sense when his life was in danger. She quickly got up and dressed before darting out into the desert. She soon saw Sauske on top of Gaara punching him. "Sauske get the fuck off of him!" She yelled kicking him in the head. This caused him to fly back about 150ft. Sakura ran to Gaara and began to heal him. Just before she was done she gasped in pain. She looked down and saw blood seeping from her side. This pissed her off and her eyes soon changed into a red color. "Sauske, I won't allow you to kill the only thing I love." She hissed as the sand began to swirl. Sauske looked on in amazement. Sakura then commanded the sand to incase Sauske to where he couldn't get out.

Just before Sakura was going to crush him, Gaara (Shukaku) put his hand on hers. "My lady it's me Shukaku. I will take it from here. You have healed me and Gaara." He said. Sakura came out of her trans and watched as the raccoon demon slowly tortured Sauske. Sakura soon got up and staggered home leaving a trail of blood. Once there she opened the door and went up stairs and stumbled into her bed room. She then made it to the bath tub, where she climbed in just in time before passing out.

Back out in the hallway Kankuro heard the banging around and opened the door. "Gaara, Sakura?" He asked. No answer. He then looked down and saw the blood trail. "Temari!" He yelled. Temari then ran out of her room in a bathrobe. "What?!" She yelled. "Blood." He said pointing to the ground.

So one went down stairs and the other to Gaara and Sakura's room. When Kankuro opened the door he followed the blood trail to Sakura in the bathroom. "Oh my god, Sakura can you hear me?!" He asked picking her up. "Temari we got to get her to the hospital!" He said running downstairs. "Did you see Gaara?" She asked. "No." He said. So Kankuro and Temari got Sakura to the hospital where they quickly treated her. She was in recovery when she awoke. "What happened?" She asked. "I found you in the bathroom covered in blood." Kankuro said. "OMG is the baby ok?!" She asked. "Baby, what baby?" Kankuro asked. "Oh you don't know?" She asked. Kankuro shook his head. "I'm pregnant with our first child." She smiled. "What, really? That's great!" He smiled.

Just then Temari came in with tears. "Temari what's wrong?" Kankuro asked. "It's Gaara." She cried. Sakura's eyes widened. "He's not…dead is he?" She asked. "No, he's in a coma." She said. "Take me to him." Sakura said. "Sakura you're weak from blood loss, don't stress yourself." Temari said. Sakura glared and did a few hand signs before a whirl of sand took her to Gaara. "How the hell did she learn that?" Kankuro asked. "I don't know. I didn't even know she could control the sand." Temari said.

Sakura then reappeared in Gaara's room and slowly walked over to him. 'Gaara please awake up.' She thought holding his hand. Just then his hand tightened. "Gaara?" She asked. "No my lady, it's me Shukaku. Don't worry about Gaara he's in good claws. The kid put up one hell of a fight and just needs rest. He'll be fine in a few days." He said slightly touching her cheek. "Thank you Shukaku." She said. "You know I'm not as bad as people make me out to be." He stated. "But you've killed countless numbers of people." Sakura stated. "But that's because no one ever satisfied my needs. But now that Gaara has you, everything will be alright." He said. Sakura smiled, "I understand, thank you." She said getting up. Shukaku then spoke again, "Gaara truly loves you. He almost didn't beat that Sauske kid. I carry a very high respect for you because you are not only beautiful you are strong and smart. Gaara is lucky to have found such a person. I just want you to know both of us are here to protect you. I also know you have powers to control the sand like me. You see Sakura I know who your real family is." He said. "My family, what about my family?" she asked. But before he could answer a nurse walked in, "Oh Mrs. Sabaku, you shouldn't be up. You need your rest." She said. "I know, I was just leaving." She smiled walking out.

**Next morning**

The next morning Sakura was released from the hospital. When she returned home she couldn't help but wonder what Shukaku meant when he said he knew her family.

It was late afternoon when Temari knocked on her door. "Come in." Sakura said. Temari walked in and saw Sakura reading, "What's up?" Sakura asked. "Well the doctor called and said Gaara has woken up and they will release him tomorrow. And I also wanted to know if you'd like to come to dinner with Kankuro and myself?" She asked. "Sure but can we go see Gaara first?" She asked. "Yes of course." She smiled. "Ok let me change into something nicer." She said. "Alright." Temari said closing the door. Sakura then changed into a nice pink dress with sunflowers on it. She also put a little make up on. After she was done all three went to the hospital. Sakura then asked the other two to wait for her while she went to talk to Gaara.

On her way to the room she heard Gaara yell then threw a tray at the nurse. The nurse ran out and muttered something under her breath, "Ungrateful little bastard." The nurse said. Sakura growled but let it go. She then knocked on his door, "Go away." He bit. "Fine but don't expect any kisses." Sakura joked walking in. Gaara's head turned when he heard his wife's voice. "Sakura I heard what happened, are you and the baby alright?" He asked concerned. "We are fine, so did you kill Sauske?" She asked. Gaara looked down, "Not quite, he did a substitution jutsue at the last second and got away." He said disappointedly. Sakura smiled, "It's ok Gaara, you'll get him. Oh I talked to Shukaku last nigt." She said. "Yeah? And what did that perverted old raccoon have to say?" He spat. "He told me you fought well and that he'd take of you so that I wouldn't worry. He said he vowed to protect me too, just like you. But I am confused." She said quietly. "About?" He asked. "When I came to your aid last night I controlled the sand just like you." She said. "Really?" He asked. 'Yeah kid you should have seen her fight. She kicks ass!' Shukaku said. "Yeah plus last night I teleported to your room because Temari wouldn't take me to you." She said. "I…Don't know what to tell you." Gaara said.

"Shukaku told me he knew my family, but he never finished because a nurse walked in." She said. "Well I'll talk to him or you can talk to him later. But I am going to sleep." He smiled at her. "Alright hun, I am going out to dinner with your brother and sister." She smiled back. He nodded and she walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He gently placed a hand on either side of her hips and kissed her back deeper. They soon broke apart, "Just you wait my cherry blossom. Once I have my full strength back I am going to have fun with you." He said. She smiled too.

After that she left and went to dinner. That night Sakura had decided to continue the surprise party for Gaara tomorrow. After dinner they went home and went to bed.

**Ok everyone I hope you liked this chapter. Just a warning there are major lemons in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter9: Wrong Intentions**

The next morning Gaara awoke alone. He growled remembering the previous night.

**Flash Back**

Temari came home alone as Gaara watched to see if Sakura was with her. "Where's Sakura?" He asked. "In a safe spot. She's really mad at you. She said the only way she'll forgive you is if you apologize to her face." Temari said before walking up stairs.

**End Flash back**

Gaara got out of bed and dressed in his Kazekage attire and teleported to the tower. Once there he was bombarded by mounds of paper work and stuffy old men coming for a meeting. Not to mention this didn't help with his stress levels of not knowing where Sakura was.

Back with Sakura she awoke and took a shower. She then ate breakfast and decided to go walk around the village. While walking around Sakura began to buy little toys and trinkets for when the baby was born. While she was visiting one shop she looked up and could see the Kaze tower. 'Mmm…wonder if Gaara is working or if he is actually worried about me?' she thought. So after paying the vender she leapt off to spy on the Kazekage.

Once on the roof top she concealed her chakra and peered inside. She could see Gaara looking annoyed as old men yapped about something. She then saw him get up in a fit of anger and yelled, "Women are not worth my time! Now get out!" He bellowed.

With that the old men left and Sakura's heart sank. "My Gaara really has changed after all these years." She cried. With that thought in her head Sakura went back to Temari's apartment where she stared at herself in the mirror. 'I don't really know if he loves me anymore of if he just married me because he promised me as a little girl.' She thought with tears. Sakura grabbed her kuni pouch and slipped her ring off and out it on Temari's night stand and then left a note and then darted out.

Sakura made sure she covered her pink hair because everyone knew she was the Kazekage's wife. Sakura quickly left the sandy village and sprinted towards Konaha.

Temari soon awaoke and decided to go and get Sakura. She jumped roof top to roof top until she landed in front of the door. Temari opened it up and noticed it was quiet. "Sakura?" She asked. Temari looked around but didn't see her. Then something sparkilly caught her eye. She walked over and saw it was Sakura's wedding ring. Temari gasped and looked at the note.

Temari, I really appreciate you letting me stay here, but I really don't think Gaara wanted to marry me, because today I heard him say women weren't worth his time. So I've gone back home. Tell Gaara I will send someone once the baby is born.

Love- Sakura

Temari sighed and ran to Gaara's office. She knocked, "Come in." He said gruffly. Once he saw it was Temari he looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's Sakura." She said handing him the ring and the note. Gaara looked shocked after reading the letter. "She thinks I didn't want to marry her? And I never said anything about women weren't worth my…" He stopped. "Shit." He mumbled. "What?" Temari asked. "Sakura must have heard my meeting this morning. One of the council members were trying to get me to leave Sakura for his own daughter, so I said you're women aren't worth my time. I told them I was happy with Sakura." Gaara finished. "Then you might want to hurry to her before she gets anymore upset." Temari smiled. "Right." He said snatching the ring and leaving.

**Back with Sakura**

Sakura made it to Konaha and went to Ino's house. She knocked and she answered. "Oh Sakura what a nice surprise. What are you doing back?" She asked leading her into the house. Sakura broke down and told her everything. "OMG Sakura I can't believe he would do that, especially since you're pregnant." Ino smiled. "I know." Sakura said. "Listen Sakura, your hormones are out of whack. So your taking this a little too far I think. He's your husband he loves you and your running off isn't going to help his worry." Ino smiled hugging her. Sakura smiled and soon left. She checked into a hotel to make sure no one knew she was there.

**Ok everyone sorry this one was so short. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as I have. I am writing more stories so please read and find out. Oh the chapters get better trust me. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15: Mood Swings and Cravings**

Sakura is now 6 months pregnant and is starting to show a lot. Her mood swings are now starting to show as well. It was now morning and Sakura got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Temari cooking breakfast. "Morning Sakura." She smiled. "Morning Temari." Sakura smiled. "What would you like to eat?" Temari asked. "Anything is fine." She said. So Temari gave her some eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice.

While they were eating Sakura began to cry. Temari looked up a bit surprised. "Sakura are you ok?" She asked. "I don't know, this poor chicken and pig didn't ask to bed killed for my breakfast!" She sobbed. At that moment Gaara came down stairs and saw her crying. "Sakura what's the matter?" he asked. "The poor chicken and pig!" She cried even harder. Gaara looked at Temari, "She's talking about her eggs and bacon." Temari said. Gaara held back a laugh as he looked at Sakura. "It's ok Sakura, they were meant to die for you to eat. It's the circle of life." He tried reassuring her. Although it didn't help, she then got up and ran to her room crying. "I am sorry Gaara." Temari chuckled. "For what?" He asked serving himself breakfast. "She's got really bad mood swings." Temari said.

After breakfast Gaara went upstairs and saw Sakura reading a book. "Sakura?" He asked. She looked up, "Gaara I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said. "It's ok, it's only your hormones, they are just a little out of whack." He said. "Well if I do anything stupid then I am sorry ahead of time." She smiled. "It's ok I can handle it for you." He said. She smiled and set her book down and gasped. "Oh…" She said placing her hand on her stomach. "What?" Gaara asked with concern. "The baby just kicked." She said excitedly. Gaara placed a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Gaara when do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked. "Whenever you want to know." He smiled. "Ok, oo…I have an idea. Let's let Temari and Kankuro know and then at Christmas time they can tell us." She said. "That's a good idea." He said. "Alright I have to get going to work. I will be home at sundown." He said kissing her. "Alright." She smiled. After that he left and Sakura got up to get Temari.

"Hey Temari?" Sakura asked. "Would you come with me to the doctors so I can get the sex of the baby?" She asked. "Sure, but you want to know the sex now?" She asked. "Actually no, I want the doctors to tell you and Kankuro. Then you guys tell us on Christmas." She smiled. "That's a great idea. Alright lets go get Kankuro. You wanna come Shika?" She asked. "Sure there's nothing better to do." He said sighing. So they got Kankuro and went to the doctors.

Once there Sakura was seen immediately. "Alright Sakura do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked. "No, please tell Kankuro and Temari." Sakura smiled. So the doctor told them outside the room and Sakura could see they were both happy. So once that was done they all went out to lunch.

After lunch Sakura decided to go see Gaara and pull him away from his work. Once to Gaara's office she quietly slipped in to see him signing papers. "Uh…Uh." She coughed. Gaara looked up and blushed because she was wearing a nice blue v neck shirt that showed off her cleavage and hugged her stomach. She also wore a nice long skirt that was blue. "Sakura what are you doing here?" He asked. "Just came up here to give you lunch and talk to you." She smiled handing him a lunch. "Thank you babe, but I have a meeting in like 5 minutes." He said. "So." She smiled. "So I can't have you in here distracting me. Plus this meeting depends on whether or not the water tribe will be out allies." He smiled taking a bite of the food. "This is delicious did you make this?" He asked. "No, Temari, Kankuro, Shika and I went to your favorite restaurant." She smiled. Sakura then walked over to Gaara and sat in his lap. "You know I could help you with this paper work?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know but you know how I am." He said kissing her.

Just then there was a knock, "Shit their here. Don't let them see you." He said putting her under his desk. "Why?" She whispered. "Because they don't take too kindly to women." He said just as the door opened. "Ah…gentlemen please sit." Gaara said. So then the meeting began. So Sakura thought she'd have some fun. Her hands slid up his thighs and then massaged his groin. Gaara gasped in pleasure and tried to make her stop. But she ignored him as he continued talking. She then undid his buttons and zipper on his pants. Skaura then gently reached inside and grasped his hard member. She smiled as she felt his heart beat speed up.

"Gaara sir are you alright? You seem flushed." One of the water tribe asked. "I am fine, just dealing with some other things at home." He reassured the men. Sakura then trailed kisses up and down his shaft and felt his dick harden even more. 'I can't believe she's doing this right here!' Gaara thought. 'I know isn't it great? She's so sneaky I love it.' Shukaku laughed. 'It feels so good.' He thought. Sakura then slipped his manhood into her mouth and slowly licked around the shaft and over the tip. Gaara gasped but passed it off as a cough. Sakura still continued to bob her head up and down. Finally the meeting was over and the water tribe decided to be the sand's allies. They then left and Gaara looked at Sakura, "You are so sneaky." He smiled. Sakura smiled cutely. She then grasped his manhood and stroked it making him moan in pleasure. But he soon made her stop as he pulled her into his lap and thrusting into her. "Uh…Ah…" She gasped. Gaara soon stopped and she looked at him. "Come on baby lets see what you can do." He smirked. She then turned and faced him and began to move up and down, finally she found her spot and picked up the pace. Gaara gasped as he felt her walls getting tighter. "Come on baby…I want you to come first." Gaara panted. Sakura was panting heavily as she bounced up and down. "I'm cumming!" She cried out as he walls tightened around his hard member. "I'm Cumming too!" He panted too.

Just as he was cumming in Sakura, one of his secretaries walks in. "Sir I was told you were not feeling…OMG I am so sorry!" She yelled running out. Sakura sat there panting as was Gaara. While she was sitting there he kissed her neck and let his right hand play with her right breast. "Gaara…uh…" She panted. "Shhh…Your mine now." He whispered in her ear. Soon Sakura felt his dick become hard inside her. He then picked her up and laid her on his desk as he slammed into her. "Ahh! Gaara please!" She screamed out. Gaara pushed into her harder and deeper than ever as sweat dripped off both of them. "Oh Gaara! Fuck me harder!" She cried out. "I'm going as…hard as I can baby." He panted. "Right there!" She yelled holding his hips in place. "Here?" He asked quickly thrusting into her. "Yes! Oh hell yes!" She panted. Sakura quickly came to her peek and Gaara soon followed.

They both lay on his desk panting, "That was the best sex I think we've ever had." Gaara breathed. "Yeah I think your right." Sakura panted. "Can you stand?" Gaara asked. "Nope, you fucked the hell outta me." She smiled. Gaara then helped Sakura off the desk and carried her over to the couch. "You rest, I have one more meeting today. I will make sure they are quiet so you can sleep." He smiled. "Ok." She smiled.

Sakura soon fell asleep and Gaara finished up some paper work. Soon there was a loud knock and Gaara growled. "Come in." He said gruffly. Then in walked a bunch of young rowdy boys. Gaara stood from his desk, "Silence all of you." He snapped. "You can't tell us what to do. We were sent in place of my father." A young boy snapped back. "Do not wake my wife or there will be hell to pay." Gaara growled. The men looked around for a woman and finally saw Sakura asleep on the couch. "Damn she's fine, what's she doing with a guy like you when she could have a real man?" The boy taunted. "Where did you say you were from?" Gaara asked ignoring the commit. "We are from the village hidden in the rocks." The boy sneered. "No wonder you're block heads. Get out of my office, I will send your father a message of my concern." Gaara growled.

While Gaara was dealing with that guy, his brother then walked over to Sakura and grabbed her. She immediately awoke. "What the hell?!" She yelled. Gaara then looked up and growled. "Gaara!" She yelled. "Nice wife you got, I think a trade is in order. You give us your wife and we won't wage war on your country." The boy smiled. "Oh hell no, you self centered brat!" Sakura yelled kicking the guy behind her in the balls. She then came at the other boy and began to choke him. "Never try and use me against Gaara or I will send you and your brother back to your father in pieces." Sakura growled before punching him.

Sakura stood up panting and Gaara came up to her. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too, now get these assholes out of here." She said. So Gaara summoned his ninja and they took the boys to their dungeons. "Come on lets go home." She said. "As you wish." He smiled grabbing her and teleporting home.

So the night went on and it soon became 3 a.m. Sakura sat up and Gaara noticed. "What's wrong baby?" He asked. "Would you get me bread, chips, turkey, mayonnaise?" She asked. "But you hate turkey and mayonnaise." He said. "But I'm craving it." She said starting to cry. "Ok, ok I'm going to get it." He said hurrying to the kitchen. He soon got everything she asked for and brought it back to her. "Thank you." She said. Sakura then made a turkey sandwich but instead of putting the chips on the sides she put them on her sandwich. Gaara thought it was really weird but hey she was the one pregnant not him. After her sandwich she was satisfied and went to sleep.

**Ok Everyone I hope you liked that one. I know it had a good lemon. The next one they find out the sex of the baby. I only have two more chapters to go before it's complete! YAY!!! I will be writing antother but it's not a Naruto one lol. But it's still good.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16: Christmas Surprise**

**(2 Months later)**

The morning was cool in the sandy village as Sakura rolled out of bed. She was now 8 months along and very round. She smiled rubbing her stomach as she got her bathrobe on. She then walked over to Gaara and kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning honey." She smiled. "Morning baby, why are we up so early?" He asked. "It's Christmas." She smiled. "Oh." He said. So they both got up and walked down stairs to see everyone in the living room by the tree. "Morning you two." Temari smiled. "Morning." Sakura said.

"Alright lets hand out presents." Kankuro smiled. SO everyone got a present. "Awe Temari this is cute." Sakura said holding up some baby clothes. Gaara opened his and growled at Temari and Kankuro. He had gotten a shirt that said, "Daddy Kazekage." Sakura busted out laughing. "I'm glad you think it's funny." He said. "Sakura, Shikamaru and I have gotten you and Gaara something special!" Temari said. "Oh yeah, what?" She asked. "Follow me." She said walking into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Sakura gasped, "Oh my gosh Temari you shouldn't have!" Sakura squealed. There in the middle of the kitchen was a baby crib. "Alright time to see what the sex of the baby is." Gaara said. "Alright here." Temari said handing them the box. Gaara opened the paper and then the box. Gaara took the folded piece of paper and unfolded it. There on the paper was the word "Boy" Gaara's eyes went wide and everyone saw something they thought they'd never see. Gaara was crying, "Gaara what are we having?" Sakura asked. He saw at a lose for words so he handed her the paper and she read it. "Boy Ahhh Gaara your gonna have a son!" She said excitedly. She was so happy she cried too. She hugged Gaara and they both cried.

"Thank you Sakura." He whispered. "For what?" She asked wiping the tears away. "For giving me a family that I thought I would never have." He said. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

After all the excitement Kankuro and Gaara moved the crib into their room. "So Sakura have you thought of any names?" Ino asked. "Yeah actually we decided that if it was a boy his name was going to be Sabaku no Blade and if it was a girl Sabaku no Trinidy." Sakura smiled. "Awe that's a cute name." Ino smiled. So now everyone was anxious for the arrival of Blade, especially Gaara. He was so excited her couldn't concentrate at work.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one is the last chapter in this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter17: It's Time!**

It's now January 18th and Sakura wasn't due until the 23rd. Sakura awoke to having lower back pains but brushed it off. She soon got up and dressed in a pale pink dress. She then walked down stairs to see everyone had went out. She smiled and teleported to the Kaze tower. Her powers were still new so she was limited in what she could do.

Before she walked into the office the secretary stopped her. "Ma'am, Gaara was called away on a surprise mission this morning." She smiled. "Oh..ok, when's he going to be back?" She asked. "Um…I am not really sure." She said. "Oh, have you seen Temari and Kankuro?" Sakura asked. "They went with Gaara as well." She said. "Ok thank you." Sakura said hobbling off.

As she walked back home her back pains were getting worse. "Damn, why am I in pain?" She whispered. Once back home Sakura slowly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. That's when it happened, Sakura's water broke and she looked down. "Oh Shit…not now!" She yelled. She then began to do her breathing exercises she was taught. Sakura now walked slowly to the bed where she laid down.

Back with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro they all walked back into Suna grumbling. As it turned out the mission was a fake. "I hope Sakura is ok." Temari said. "Me too, I mean she's due any day." Kankuro said smiling. Gaara just kept walking. Soon they were all home.

Back up stairs Sakura heard then walk in. "GAARA!" Sakura yelled. Gaara's head shot up and he raced up stairs. He burst open the door to see Sakura panting, sweating and the sheets covered in blood. "Sakura what's wrong?!" he asked slightly panicked. "It's time." She panted. Gaara's eyes went wide, he then gently picked her up and teleported to the hospital.

Once there the doctors took her into a room. Gaara stayed by her side. "Gaara! Ahhh!" She yelled grasping his hand. Sakura actually made the sand shinobi wince in pain. 'Damn she's got a tight grip.' He thought. "It's ok Sakura, breath." Gaara said. "AHH!!!" She screamed. "Ok, Mrs. Sabaku just a few more pushes." The doctor said.

**2 hours later**

"Alright he's almost here." The doctor smiled. Right as the head was crowning Gaara got light headed and passed out. "Gaara, OMG are you alright?!" Sakura panted. "He's fine, keep pushing!" The doctor ordered.

So about 30 minutes later Sakura gave birth to a healthy 7lb 3oz baby boy. Gaara woke up soon after and saw his son with Sakura. Gaara walked over and looked at the tiny life the he and Sakura had created. "Wanna hold him?" Sakura asked. Gaara nodded. So Sakura handed the baby to Gaara, who continued to stare at his son.

Soon he gave Blade back to Sakura and went down to the waiting room to see the whole leaf village waiting on some news. When Gaara emerged they all stood. "Well? What did you have?" Asked Naruto. "A boy." Gaara smiled. Then everyone cheered.

So a few days later Sakura went home with Gaara and Blade and had a huge party in the honor of Blade. Also at the party Shikamaru and Temari told everyone they were also expecting, which threw Gaara for a loop.

**Alright guys that's it, that was the end of my story. I will post more hope you enjoyed this one. Finished hand writing it 5/25/08 but finished typing it 12/14/08. Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
